


监禁1

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	监禁1

第1章  
　　孟祈佑失踪了。  
　　就在一个平平常常的日子里，人间蒸发了。  
　　当消息传回来时，大家还以为是哪个人的恶作剧。一个有着不菲收入的男人，一个即将结婚的男人，怎么会失踪呢？又不是八点档的狗血电视剧。  
　　但很快大家就接受了这个可怕的事实。因为不管他们怎么拨打孟祈佑的电话，从里面传出的始终是令人不安的忙音。  
　　从那天开始，他们再得不到孟祈佑的一丝信息，也再没有一个人见过孟祈佑。  
　　马馥雅满脸都是泪，“孟伯伯，祈佑到底去了哪里？”  
　　“该找的地方都找遍了，该问的人也都问了，你让我怎么办？”孟知祥没好气的道。  
　　自孟祈佑不告而别后，他就断了财路。每天上门讨债的人络绎不绝，他已经烦不胜烦了。  
　　忽然大门被人捶得砰砰响，孟知祥身体一震，往沙发里缩了缩，“馥雅啊，你身上有多少钱？”  
　　马馥雅打开手包，把里面的钱都甩了出来，“这些够了吗？”  
　　孟知祥连忙蹲下来，把地上的钱一张张捡了起来，“够了，够了。你先在这里等一下啊，我去解决一点事。”  
　　马馥雅十分清楚孟知祥是个什么货色，要不是为了孟祈佑，她连一步都不想迈进这个家。  
　　过了一会儿，孟知祥回来了，他身后还跟了一个年轻人。那人和孟祈佑有几分相似，只是那张还算英俊的脸被一头挑染得稀奇古怪的杂毛毁得点滴不剩。他就是孟祈佑的弟弟——孟祈星。  
　　“馥雅姐来啦！”他一屁股坐在沙发上，弄得马馥雅都不得不往旁边挪开了一些。  
　　“我劝你啊，别那么担心我那哥哥了，他命硬，死不了的。”  
　　马馥雅被孟祈星话激怒了，刷的一下站了起来，“他是你哥哥，现在他失踪了，你居然一点都不着急？”  
　　孟祈星嗤笑一声，掏掏耳朵。  
　　马馥雅看看这对父子，真为孟祈佑心酸，拎起手包扭头就走。  
　　下了楼梯，她忽然想到一个人。对，刘连城，他一定知道。  
　　按了电钮，一路直上三十楼。定北大厦，北汉城最高的建筑物。站在这里，可以将整座城市尽收眼底。  
　　“祈佑？”金色的签字笔在手上转了一圈，刘连城终于拨冗看了马馥雅一眼，“我也在找他。”  
　　“连城，连你都不知道他去了哪里？”马馥雅把所有希望都寄托在刘连城身上，现在听他说不知道，立刻浑身一软。  
　　“馥雅，我把祈佑当成兄弟，他忽然失踪，我也很担心。”刘连城以手为梳，把垂落额头的碎发往脑后一拨。“况且，他还拿走了我最重要的一样东西。”  
　　马馥雅本能摇头，“不会的，祈佑不是这种人。”  
　　刘连城轻轻一笑，手指在桌面轻轻敲击，“馥雅，别急着下定论。如果你真了解祈佑，就不会连他去哪里都不知道了。”  
　　马馥雅语塞。过了一会儿，恳求道：“连城，我除了来找你，已经没有别的办法了。”  
　　刘连城温柔的看着她，“好。只要是你的请求，我都会答应。”  
　　马馥雅脸红了，没有一个女人能够抵挡刘连城那温柔的目光。  
　　孟祈佑失踪已经超过两天。两天，四十八小时，足够立案了。  
　　所有人都心急如焚，包括孟家父子。  
　　警察让他们守着电话，如果孟祈佑被绑架，绑匪一定会勒索赎金。  
　　电话一直没响。  
　　峰回路转在第七天，一直沉寂的电话忽然响了。  
　　孟知祥立刻抢过了电话，“喂。”  
　　话筒里除了轻轻的喘息，没有人出声。  
　　“你是谁？”孟知祥声音颤抖，“是你绑架了祈佑？你要多少钱？我告诉你，我们没钱……”  
　　孟祈星总算还有一点兄弟情，把电话从他爹手里抢了过来，“我们只能拿出一百万，再多就没有了。”  
　　对方还是没说话，但喘气声变得粗重了些。  
　　孟家父子对视一眼，孟祈星咽了咽唾沫，“你……说话，你是谁？”  
　　“……弟弟，是我。”  
　　“哥？！”孟祈星这一声低如蚊蚁，仿佛怕惊吓了对方。过了一会儿，他终于回神，声音大得几乎把房顶掀翻。“你这几天到底去哪里了？你知不知道大家都很担心你啊！”  
　　电话里传来一声叹息。  
　　“你别以为不说话就没事，我告诉你，你赶紧回来。馥雅姐还等着你当新郎。”孟祈星唾沫星子横飞，“还有，要不是馥雅姐，我们早就被债主砍死了。你明天就回来，听到了吗？”  
　　“我不能回去。”  
　　“你说什么？”电话被孟知祥夺了过去，“你这个逆子！”  
　　他刚骂了一声，电话里就传出被挂断的忙音。  
　　孟祈佑去了哪里？他没有被绑架，也没有遭遇任何不测，他此时正躺在泰国的一家旅馆里，盯着电话发呆。  
　　外面似乎正在游行，笑闹声，叫喊声，连玻璃窗都挡不住。街上的热闹跟房中的静默形成鲜明对比，孟祈佑忽然觉得很累，他双手捂着脸，肩膀不停发抖。  
　　电话响了，他震了一下，犹如看着一条嘶嘶吐信的毒蛇。  
　　电话还在锲而不舍的响。  
　　他深吸一口气，慢慢拿起了话筒，“喂？”  
　　电话里传出一声轻笑。  
　　孟祈佑几乎连呼吸都屏住了，本能的要扔掉电话。  
　　“刘连城？”他一字一顿，咬牙切齿。  
　　有家不能回，白白丢了大好的工作，忍痛扔下未婚妻，全都是拜这人所赐。  
　　“你到底想怎么样？”他花了好大力气，才让自己的声音不那么颤抖。  
　　“很简单，回到我身边。”刘连城的声音很平静，但听在孟祈佑的耳朵里，却比最可怕的毒枭还要阴狠。  
　　“你做梦。”孟祈佑从齿缝中挤出三个字。  
　　“祈佑，别和我斗，你斗不过我的。”刘连城仍在笑，他在嘲弄孟祈佑的无知，“我能找到你，无论何时，无论何地。”  
　　刘连城挂断了电话，孟祈佑愣了一会儿，把电话摔回了座机上。  
　　然后他听到了短信的声音。  
　　叮，叮，叮……  
　　手机屏幕一直在亮。  
　　来到泰国他就换了手机卡，也许又是推销短信。他漫不经心的拿过手机，然后他的眼眸瞪大了。  
　　里面分明是三张照片。  
　　穿着短袖牛仔裤走进旅馆的照片。  
　　穿着睡衣躺在床上的照片。  
　　还有……刚刚打完电话时的照片……  
　　


End file.
